Don't Hide From Me
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Yuki has run away from her past for a long time, she even fled from Cross Academy...However, she is surprised to see her former classmate Aidou Hanabusa in a sweet shop! Yuki is an OC, Original Character.


_**Don't Hide From Me (Vampire Knight: Hanabusa Aido Oneshot) for pesqueira **_

Yuki's hands were fighting a long lost battle against the cold winter night; her hands were furiously rubbing her shoulders, the snow bit at her exposed skin, such as her neck and face. She wore a long black coat, the sleeves were a little long so it covered all of her arm, letting only her fingertips be seen, blue jeans, in which the snow had penetrated the barrier the jeans had offered, the snow melted on her jeans, causing her legs to shiver from the cold. Her black hat was at times pulled down even further, it rested above her eyebrows, and Yuki was desperate to escape the cold. She muttered regretfully that she had forgotten her gloves. Her hat covered most of her bangs, but the dark blue bangs could slightly be seen, the bangs nearest her face was around her shoulders, and her straight hair was around the end of her neck, with her light blue eyes reflecting sadness.

All Yuki wanted was for her to go home from the long day she had from working at the library, where her loyal black cat, Luna, would be waiting, where Yuki could actually smile on the inside, it seemed that she hadn't smiled her whole life, but after her twin, Suki, had died, Yuki had never truly smiled, if she did, it was only an illusion.

Walking down the stone streets, her black winter boots had crunched with every collision it had with the frozen ground. She passed up many shops, and stared at her favorite sweet shop, though she wouldn't be selfish enough to go in, she had little money, and a hard life supporting just herself and Luna. She knew if she just walked in, she would be captivated by the aroma of the place, with its elegantly decorated scenery – pink chairs, all the waiters and waitresses would be wearing expensive formal attire, with white tables that were flawlessly clean, the place held her desires prisoner, but if she gave in to the temptation, Luna wouldn't be eating any food for a while, the sweets were far from cheap.

Still, Yuki found herself under the spell of the shop, watching the people happily drink rich, warm hot chocolate and enjoying their cakes that complemented the drinks effortlessly.

Yuki's hands were on the window now, her hands twitching, she was trying with all her might to not move to the left and grasp the door handle, and it would be the beginning of her mistake if she did that.

Her eyes wandered down to the customer sitting right in front of her, the glass separating them. Yuki could not see the person's face, but it was a male with blonde wavy hair, his long light brown coat had covered even his legs, he had brown shoes, he apparently didn't mind the cold weather at all.

Suddenly, the male's face had turned to Yuki's direction, now Yuki understood; she could recognize those sinfully beautiful blue eyes from anywhere – Aidou Hanabusa!

Aidou's eyes widen, he rose from his seat, abandoning the cake that lay there uneaten.

Yuki's heart began to pound as her cheeks flushed, but weren't red from the cold, but were warm from the sight of her former Night Class classmate.

Yuki had left a lot behind at Cross Academy, how could she explain herself to Aidou?

Her senses seemed to kick in; Yuki began to run down the snowy sidewalk, she would have to get away.

Yuki's mind thought of her days at Cross Academy Private School as she ran. Headmaster Cross had never seen someone like Yuki, she had cat ears and a tail, and some would call it a 'neko'. The Headmaster was still ever so kind to Yuki, letting her join the Night Class, and even letting her wear something on her head and a long coat to hide her tail, for the sake of her secret getting out to anyone, even the Night Class. Why? Yuki had felt so left out, everyone was an elegant and beautiful, while Yuki probably wouldn't hold a candle to them, and she was commonly known for her tripping and dropping her books. One time, her hat had fallen off when she had fallen heading for a class inside the school building, her ears exposed to everyone, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Soon after she was teased by others, Yuki was very frail, and naturally, she took those words to heart, causing her to doubt herself. After just a few days of teasing and pranks being pulled on her, despite how much Kaname Kuran had tried to keep the atmosphere as soothing as possible, she had run away from Cross Academy, leaving everything behind. This school seemed like her only choice for her to receive an education, but she had left it so easily, and later on, it had filled her soul with regret, because Aidou was one of the few who never teased her about her secret.

Yuki stopped at a park, the trees were lined with snow, at times dropping on Yuki's head, but she was too busy with other matters to pay any attention to it.

Yuki had no choice but to run, after all that's happened, how long she's been away; she just couldn't face Aidou, not in this weak state.

Yuki tried her best to hide herself in the tree's shadow; the leaves seemed to grant her wish, becoming a blanket, silhouetting her in the darkness.

Still, why had Yuki felt so bad about her actions? Yuki had been filled with regret all her life, her twin sister, while her twin was killed in front of her eyes, Yuki stood there in terror…and ran away…far away…then she hoped to atone for her sins, by doing what Suki had hoped for her to do – go to school and break free of the chains of her agonizing life…to find the joys of life… Yuki was already weak and shy, and after Suki died, what good did that do? It only made her weaker, to the point where someone joked about her personality or anything about her, she would cry, thinking of her blemishes, and how she probably didn't deserve what she had, Suki gave up everything for her, for this weak defenseless lamb, who knew nothing of happiness, but only the hardships of life, turning her sweet, cheerful personality, to a bird in a cage, thinking of happiness as a mere illusion. She had gone to the Academy solely because Suki had wished for her to go, and yet, she crumbled so easily, and ran away, hiding from all the pain, which she could not escape. Yuki worked as a librarian, since she found comfort in books, but that refuge was no where near as comfortable as her cat, Luna, who purred, cared for Yuki. Now she worked over-time and wasn't paid extra money for working over-time, and she already had enough trouble getting food on the table for herself, she was already very skinny from not eating much, she spent it all on Luna, without Luna, what else would she have to live for?

Just thinking about it sent an icy dagger in Yuki's heart, breaking her down to pieces, crying silently.

"I'm…sorry," she whispered, not expecting anyone to answer.

His, Aidou's, voice had surprised her; it was laced in fury, "Are you satisfied with running away?"

Yuki's head shot up, Aidou looked at her like an angry tiger, ready to roar.

"I'm…not…proud of what I've done!" Honestly, that was how she felt, and she also felt to need to tell Aidou the truth, no matter how grotesque it may be…she owed that to him…she owed him that much…and so much more…

"Then why did you run away, Suki would've wanted that, Luna wouldn't either!"

Yuki fell silent, what was she supposed to say to that? Would she make matters worse, regret more, and lie…to make excuses…

"Don't dare give me some pitiful excuses," Aidou said loudly, not caring that everyone began to stare, children pointed, people stopped having snow ball fights, building snowman, making snow angels, the world seemed to come to a halt, instead replacing it with tension, and attention all on Yuki.

"Aidou people –" but she was cut off.

"How could you leave Cross Academy? You said it was your home, you were going to get your entire college expenses paid off with the scholarships, and you aren't even in your final year of high school, but the first year! You've got talent, yet you waste it, giving up your dreams for this pitiful life! Why?"

Aidou looked up to see the guilt written on Yuki's face, but his face softened after a moment, "Sorry, I shouldn't of yelled….but why, Yuki….I won't be satisfied until I know…"  
"Aidou you're not only popular among both the Night and Day Class, but you don't have to worry about what troubles I've had, I survived that time, Suki gave it all, and I'm already too weak, just because I have talent doesn't mean that I can just wipe off the dirt reality's thrown at me!"

"All the more reason you should get up, glare at reality, go on, live happily!"

Yuki was breathing heavily, she knew that it was painful, doing what she was now, the life she lived now, was miserable, but she didn't want to go back, not after what she had already done….

Yuki's eyelashes were fighting a lost battle, trying their hardest to stop the tears from falling, but scarcely needing to say had failed.

Yuki began mouthing apologies, but what surprised her was that…arms were wrapped around her – Aidou's arms, there was no possible doubt, they were long and thin, yet so strong. He brought her closer, whispering, "You don't have to suffer anymore, I don't want you to…you can tell me anything…share your pain with me…just don't do things like this anymore…just don't hide from me anymore…please…"

It was quite odd, Aidou wasn't like this, he sounded desperate, unlike his usual self, cheerful and loud, yet he was being so gentle now, holding her tightly, but not to tight, as if he feared she would break apart in his arms.

Yuki didn't know what to say, this was the first time someone had reached out to her in a very long time, it was a good feeling, her soul seemed to see the light, she saw the light at the end of the scary tunnel of reality.

"I won't…I promise…" she began to cry, but not a unbearable pain, but of happiness, something she had searching for, something that no longer seemed like a mere dream…

"I promise…" she said again, this time she had raised her arms, ignoring the stares of others, she only wanted to grasp onto this moment, and make it last, even after it had ended.

_Perhaps it was then she had realized the bud of love had blossomed…._

_(A/N [Author's Note]: I like how this turned out! I hope you guys liked it! If you happen to have the time, please tell me how I did, I think I did pretty well, but of course opinions are always welcome! Ah, yes, and another note - __*This Oneshot OC (Original Character) by no means belongs to me, Yuki's traits, personality, etc. all belong to Quizilla User pesqueira. * )_

.


End file.
